Momentos importantes
by CristinaB
Summary: Instantes importantes en la vida de los padres del niño que sobrevivió, desde el día que se conocieron, hasta el momento en que decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre. Drabbles sobre la relación de Lily y James.
1. Primer encuentro

**Estoy reditando el fic, lo empecé a escribir hace un poco más de 2 años, y hace un par de días me dio por leérmelo para recordar mejor la historia en sí y los personajes, pero según iba leyendo me decía a mi misma, esto quedaría mejor así, aquí me dejé una letra, aquí podría haber pasado esto…Y me dije porque no lo editas? Así que aquí estoy, tratando de mejorar el fic, mejorando la ortografía, la trama y añadiendo detalles ahora me parecen importantes!**

**Primer encuentro**

Estaba nervioso, nunca lo admitiría ante su padre o su madre, no quería que pensaran que era un cobarde, pero como no iba a estar de los nervios? Se iba a ir muy lejos, los iba a extrañar, y mucho, pero no podía rendirse, llevaba esperando este momento desde que tenía 9 años y su primo Jacob se fue a Howgarts, en ese momento lo odió, por dejarlo solo, por si se olvidaba de él, porque cuando volviera ya no querría jugar más con él al quiddich y por sobre todas las cosas por no haber querido meterlo en su maleta y llevárselo al famosos castillo.

-James, hijo..-Se giró para encarar a su padre, y se preparó para despedirse de ese hombre que era tan parecido a él.- Compórtate, no vuelvas locos a los profesores, recuerda el hechizo que te enseñé para las gafas, y sobre todo…diviértete.

Miró a su padre, y aunque tuviera 11 años supo identificar algo, habían sentimientos escondidos más allá de las pupilas o del iris, tristeza? Alegría? Melancolía?

Se acercó a abrazarlo y procuró decirlo flojo, apenas fue un susurro:

-Te quiero papá.- Al separarse lo comprendió, era orgullo, su padre estaba orgulloso de él y como que se llamaba James Potter que no lo decepcionaría.

-Mamá..-Se giró para mirar a su madre, sabía que estaba intentando ser fuerte, y que la mujer evitaba con todo su ser abrazarlo tan fuertemente que casi le partiría las costillas, porque lo conocía y no quería avergonzarlo en su primer día.  
Fijó sus ojos castaños en los de su madre, que eran tan idénticos y a través de esa mirada la mujer comprendió que tenía vía libre, que su hijo pequeño había crecido pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y que necesitaba sentir la seguridad que solo una madre puede transmitir.

-Oh James!.- Prácticamente corrió a abrazarlo, porque él siempre seria su niño, aunque le saliera barba, o la hiciera abuela, él siempre seria su pequeño, su cachorro.

De fondo escuchó el sonido del silbato que indicaba que el tren salía ya, y que los pasajeros se apresuraran a subir, con todas sus fuerzas se separó de su madre y le dijo:

-Te escribiré cada día mamá.-Sintió como su madre le besaba en la mejilla intentado transmitirle todo lo que sentía, todo su amor por él, y él lo entendió.

Antes de subir no supo por qué, miró hacia la derecha y le pareció ver una chica portadora de una larga y sedosa melena pelirroja que estaba forcejeando contra otra chica un poco más mayor, le picó la curiosidad pero sus inevitables ganas por conocer el tren, la gente nueva, y todo un mundo nuevo que se habría ante él, fueron más fuertes.

Sin mirar atrás, subió a la gran locomotora escarlata y se preparó mentalmente para el comienzo de una nueva etapa.

Empezó a recorrer el pasillo, mientras notaba como el tren iba avanzando poco a poco cogiendo velocidad, giró la cara para poder arrastrar mejor su baúl cuando chocó con alguien.

-Eh! Porque no usas los ojos y miras por donde pisas idiota?!-Lo dijo sin pensar y lo más curioso es que al decirlo le pareció que había eco, pero la otra voz no se parecía nada a la suya, levantó la vista y vio a un niño de su misma altura, con el pelo negro azulado cayendo de una forma elegante por ambos lados de su rostro.

Los dos se aguantaron la mirada estoicamente, intentando ganar la invisible batalla, pero al final ninguno de los dos pudo contener la carcajada.

h-Me llamo James Potter.-Se presentó intentando parar la risa e hizo el intento de darle la mano, pero el chico la rechazó. Al instante un rastro de confusión apareció e su cara, y el otro muchacho lo debió ver, porque se excusó rápidamente.

-Es que darse la mano es de viejos.-Y se lanzó a abrazarlo amistosamente.-Me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black.

James no pudo pasar por alto la forma que tuvo de pronunciar su nombre, como si fuera famoso, y eso, solo logró causarle más gracia.

-Quieres que busquemos un compartimento?.

-Claro!.-Sirius parecía muy emocionado.

Pasaron 2 minutos aproximadamente cuando encontraron un compartimento vacío, o eso le pareció al principio, al entrar pudo captar rápidamente la presencia de una cabellera pelirroja que a él se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Cuando acomodaron sus cosas, Sirius y el empezaron a conversar, no pudo ignorar el hecho de que tenían muchas cosas en común, como su afición por los Puddlemere United, o el hecho de que los dos querían conocer algún día una sirena.

Mientras comentaba con Sirius la injusticia de que los de primer año no pudiéramos jugar al quiddich, noté como a mis espaldas entraba un chico, tenía el pelo negro y grasiento, y vestía con una túnica de mago, su cara era la de un amargado, todo hay que decirlo, y me fije en que en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la pelirroja, una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Se acercó a ella, y se pusieron a hablar en susurros, Sirius y yo nos miramos, y vi claramente como a él la curiosidad por lo que decían también le estaba matando, nos callamos a la vez e intentamos escuchar algo, y lo único que pude comprender fueron palabras sueltas, "_m-me odia_" "_mi hermana_", y lo siguiente que entendí fue: "_Más te vale estar en Slytherin_".

-¿_Slytherin?.-_ Escuche una voz que claramente era exacta a la mía, pero yo no me había dado ni cuenta de cuando abrí la boca.

Al preguntar, me fije en la chica, tenía la cara llena de pecas, y los ojos rojos como si hace poco hubiera llorando, poseía unos ojos de color verde esmeralda enormes y ciertamente logró aturdirme durante una milésima de segundo cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, pero no preste atención, era una chica, y las chicas eran muy aburridas, y para colmo quería estar en Slytherin!

-_¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que mejor me voy, ¿te vienes?_-Pregunté girando la cabeza hacia Sirius, no quería estar mucho tiempo en el mismo espacio vital que dos futuras serpientes. Al no obtener la respuesta inmediata que yo me esperaba, preste más atención a mi nuevo amigo y vi que estaba muy serio.

-_Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin_-No me lo podía creer, Sirius provenía de una familia de Slytherins? Pues no se le notaba nada, el parecía tan, tan…normal.

-_Rayos, y a mí que me parecías normal.-_No pude evitar expresar mis pensamientos en alto, pero al contrario de lo que me esperaba, Sirius sonrió.

-_Tal vez rompa la tradición_.-Las palabras de Sirius me bastaron para comprender que a partir de ese momento él sin duda podía llegar a ser mi mejor amigo.

El chico con la nariz gigante y yo seguimos discutiendo un poco, y no pare de meter cizaña hasta que escuche esa voz.

-_Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimento_.- No pude evitar que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se aceleraran por un instante, no sabía que había sido eso, pero tampoco tenía ganas de descubrirlo.

Y mientras salían no pude evitar gritar:

-_Te veo luego, Quejicus_!- Porque muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que al rencontrarme con él, no estuviera solo.

Para los que leyerais el fic de quiero seducir, jugar, comer y amar lamento decir que tras mucho pensar y siguiendo el consejo de un rewiew he decidido borrarlo, estaba muy estancada y realmente cuando empecé ese fic esperaba más de mi misma, voy a empezar este, tengo ya los 5 capítulos primeros, si veo que este capitulo gusta, mañana a primera hora ya estará colgado el numero 2, y si veo que no, pues tardaré un poco más en actualizar.

Realmente deseo que este fic guste, son capítulos independientes, a lo largo irán apareciendo más personajes, y siempre serán los mismos, solo que con muchos cambios en el tiempo, aprovecho para disculparme por si hay faltas de ortografía muy graves, soy catalana y bueno las dos lenguas son tan parecidas que en ocasiones confundo las normas de gramática y ortografía.

Espero vuestros rewiews, me encanta escribir y solo espero consejos para mejorar día a día.

**CristinaB.**


	2. Discusión

**Discusión**

_POV Lily_

-Guimgardiun Leviosa!-Podía escuchar varias voces de fondo pronunciar esas palabras, llevábamos casi 2 meses en el castillo, y en el tiempo transcurrido, me había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, sabía perfectamente que había gente clasista, y que yo no era de su agrado por el simple hecho de que mis padres eran muggles, era consciente de que Severus me mintió hace tan solo tres meses al asegurarme que nadie me juzgaría por el hecho de que mi origen no era mágico, pero lo hizo por mi bien no? Así yo estuve despreocupada y menos nerviosa, también había podido aprender mucho, sobre todo en pociones, estaba contenta porque había hecho amigas, como Mary McDonals o Alice Summers y sin duda había tenido tiempo de observar y asegurar que James Potter y Sirius Black eran unos completos idiotas.

Me quedé un rato más observando a la gente, estábamos en encantamientos, una de mis asignaturas favoritas, hoy habíamos aprendido a levitar cosas, y como yo lo había conseguido a la primera el profesor me había dado permiso para sentarme a adelantar tarea o a hacer lo que me apeteciera con tal de no alterar su clase, me había quedado tan ensimismada pensando en mis cosas que no note como Black y Potter me miraban de reojo, intentaban tragarse sus risitas y movían las varitas por debajo de la mesa, y cuando quise darme cuenta..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-Ya estaba gritando como una loca.

-POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER,BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK ESTAAIS MUEEEEEEEEEEEERTOS!.-Lo grité con tantas ganas que por unos segundo se me olvidó donde estaba.

-Señorita Evans, compórtese!. -El profesor Flitwick vino corriendo para ver que había pasado en su "tranquila e importante clase".

-Pero profesor! Potter y Black me han tirado un globo lleno de excrementos de Doxys, no lo ve?-Se lo pregunté desesperada, y por qué negarlo, al borde del llanto, me fije en el resto de mis compañeros, todos los slytherins se estaban riendo de mi, y algunos gryffindors también, me sentía humillada.

-No lo veo, lo huelo, en fin Evans vaya a darse una ducha antes de su siguiente clase, Potter, Black ir al despacho del director, ya es hora de que os den un buen escarmiento!.-Por un momento sentí algo de gratitud hacia el pequeño ser que impartía la clase, ya era hora de que alguien pusiera a ese par en su sitio.

-Si señor.-Respondió Black mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza simulando un saludo militar al mismo tiempo que sonreía con alegría.

Durante unos instantes había olvidado que estaba cubierta de excrementos de doxys, pero cuando giré la cabeza y note el rostro de Severus rojo de la rabia por no poder decirles a esos slytherins que dejaran de reírse de mí, recordé mi aspecto y salí casi volando del aula.

Al salir me apoyé un momento en una pared, necesitaba unos instantes para recordarme a mi misma que matar era ilegal, inmoral y no sé cuantas cosas malas más, pero imaginar un asesinato no ero lo mismo que realizarlo no?

Primero empezaría por coger a Potter desprevenido, luego le retorcería el cuello a ratos, para que sufriera un poquito..

-Buhhh.-Sinceramente, me asusté, y tuve que contenerme mucho para no gritar, abrí los ojos y vi al causante de mi mal humor, y de mis instintos asesinos.

-Potter, que demonios haces aquí? No deberías estar en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore? No tendrías que estar sudando la gota gorda pensando que te iban a castigar? O aún mejor, no tendrías que estar muy lejos de mí?!!

Potter me ponía de los nervios, es que era tan pero tan idiota..Quien en su sano juicio sonríe si le gritan?

-La verdad Evans, íbamos Sirius y yo por aquí a hacerle una visita al director, y te vi aquí tan sola que decidí hacerte compañía, Sirius puede charlar con Dumbledore sin mí, así tocara a más caramelos de limón para él solito.-Alucinaba, pero como podía alguien estar así de contento cuando a lo mejor se ganaba un buen castigo?

- Potter, de todo corazón deseo que un día de estos te expulsen! Estas majara! Y eres un completo idiota, como has podido lanzarme ese globo eh?!.-Si alguien algún día me pregunta, lo desmentiré, pero verdaderamente tenía ganas de lanzarme a mi cama a llorar tranquilamente.

-Vamos Evans, no te pongas así, lo estas exagerando todo, solo era una pequeña broma para reírnos un poco.-Lo que la enfadó más, fue la forma en que lo dijo, como si de verdad no entendiera que a alguien no le hicieran gracias sus bromas.

Sin darnos cuenta, habíamos comenzado a caminar a paso rápido hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y ya se podía vislumbrar a la señora gorda al final del pasillo.

_Ahora sí que estaba enfadada! Para reírse un rato?! Pero quién se creía que era?!_

-Pues a mí no me ha hecho ni puñetera grácia imbécil!.-Estaba descontrolada, había dicho más de 2 insultos en menos de media hora, pero que le podía hacer, Potter lograba exasperarme mucho.

-Cerveza de mantequilla.-Es que realmente era id..Eing? Que acababa de decir?

-Potter pero que narices estás diciendo ahora?.-Y ahí iba mi último resquicio de paciencia.

-Lily por si no te habías dado cuenta, esa es la contraseña a la sala común, pensé que con toda tu inteligencia podrías llegar a entender algo tan simple..

-ARGHHH! Pero te quieres callar ya, y desaparecer de mi vista de una maldita vez?.-Merlín, pero quien se creía que era? Primero la bañaba en mierda, porque hablemos claro, eso que llevaba pegado al cuerpo era mierda, luego la seguía y ahora la insultaba?

Definitivamente su muerte continuaría, después de acabar de retorcerle el cuello, lo trocearía, en trocitos muy, muy pequeños, llenaría una bañera de acido sulfúrico y tiraría los trozos para que se deshicieran. Estaba tan ocupada ultimando los detalles del asesinato del moreno, que no noté como se me acercaba y me olisqueaba como los perros.

-Merlín, Realmente apestas Evans!

-VETE AL CUERNO POTTER!- Y lo último que se escuchó fue un portazo muy fuerte que hizo tambalearse el letrero de la puerta que indicaba "_Alumnas de primero_".

* * *

Bueno estoy revisando las faltas y modificando algunas escenas, si teneis alguna sugerencia para alguna escena o algo avisadme y lo hablamos.

Como siempre muchas gracias por leerme y por dejar reviews.

Un beso!

**CristinaB**


	3. Sonrisa

Sé que hay muchos fics sobre este tema, pero no puedo evitar escribir sobre esto, James y Lily son mi pareja favorita, y solo quiero plasmar mis disparatadas ideas sobre cómo ocurrieron sus momentos más importantes.

**Sonrisa**

_POV _James_._

Me aburría completamente, Sirius estaba castigado por haber hecho que Evans se cayera al lago, en el fondo estaba un poco molesto porque lo hiciera sin mí, Remus seguía en la biblioteca "_haciendo deberes"_ aun que yo creo que pone esa excusa por que le gusta la bibliotecaria, sinó, que otra explicación hay para que alguien quiera estar allí encerrado voluntariamente? Y acababa de dejar a Peter en las cocinas, si tenía que seguir viendo como tragaba comida de una forma similar a la de los cerdos, acabaría en un manicomio.

Iba caminando por el pasillo del tercer piso, y estaba realmente muy confuso, donde estaba la gente?

En fin, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me iba a ir a la sala común a inventarme unas cuantas predicciones para los deberes de adivinación, pero no era igual de divertido sino lo hacía con Sirius. También podía ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca sobre animagos, así podría ir adelantando faena, pero lo descarté enseguida, primero porque Remus estaba ahí, y si me veía con ese libro se sentiría culpable, y segundo porque Sirius nunca me perdonaría por _"excluirlo de la noble tarea de romper normas", _cada día me preocupaba más por el numero de neuronas que habitaban su _"magnifica y valiosa mente"_ tal y como la denominaba él.

De golpe escuché un ruido muy sospechoso, así que empecé a acercarme sigilosamente a la esquina, y sin darme cuenta comencé a reírme de mi mismo, me estaba volviendo un paranoico, que esperaba? ¿Un inferí que había venido a matarme?

Cuando pude parar de reír como un idiota, cruce la esquina ``_malvada´´_ y enseguida supe que era absolutamente gilipollas por no seguir mi instinto.

-Pero que narices me has hecho Evans?-Estaba un poco irritado, pero creo que cualquier persona estaría enfadada en mi situación, por Morgana y Merlín, que estaba cubierto de moco verde!

-Potter?-Claramente había notado el tono confuso en su voz, pero eso no iba a ablandarme.

-No mira soy el hermano gemelo malvado de James no te jode! Pues claro que soy yo!-Los profesores ya podían decir que era la mejor alumna del curso, pero yo creo que cada día va perdiendo facultades mentales.

-Que borde que eres, Pot..APARTATE!

Qué? Porque debería aparta…

-MALDIGO A TODOS TUS ANTEPADADOS!-Como para no hacerlo, estaba cubierto de plumas que se me han quedado pegadas al moco de las narices.-Evans te has vuelto estúpida o algo? Me echas la bronca todas las semanas con que hacer bromas es de "_gente idiota sin una pizca de cerebro_".

Lily en otra situación no se reiría ni mucho menos pero verlo hablar haciendo una mala imitación de ella y moviendo las manos sin parar, tenía su gracia.

En esos momentos pare de hacer el tonto, porque no se reiría Evans más a menudo? Realmente era una melodía muy bonita..Tonto, tonto y tonto, deja de pensar positivamente sobre esta bruja, que pareces un pollo por ella!

-Uy si Evans ríete un poco más alto, a ver si así llamas más la atención y McGonagal viene-Dije sarcásticamente.

-No hace falta señor Potter, con el escándalo que han montado ya estoy aquí, a si que por favor, me pueden decir que ha pasado?!-McGonagal, no estaba enfadada, para que os hagáis una idea, en esos momentos la vena del cuello se le marcaba, y mucho, eso quería decir que estaba furiosa.

-Pues que..-Había abierto la boca para explicarlo todo, y entonces cometí el mayor error de mi vida, aquello fue sin duda alguna mi perdición, y eso que solo estaba en tercero. Miré a Evans, y vi la angustia de ser castigada en sus ojos, por lo que yo sabía, ella nunca había sido castigada en los tres años de colegio que de momento habíamos cursado. Para mí, que sería un castigo más? Absolutamente nada, a lo mejor era hasta un premio, porque así podría volver a empatar con Sirius con el numero de castigos, de momento el llevaba 207, y yo solo 206.-Tenía la intención de volcar moco verde sobre Evans, y hacerle caer un cubo lleno de plumas, pero me salió mal, y míreme como estoy.-Acompañé el final de la frase señalándome a mí, con gesto inocente.

-Es eso cierto señorita Evans?-La profesora no se pudo resistir a confirmarlo, creo que no podía creerse que uno de nosotros cuarto hubiera fallado en una de nuestras bromas, y mucho menos que confesara a la primera.

-Emm..pues..esto..-Lily estaba muy confusa, creo que en la imagen de "capullo integral" que tenía de mí, no entraba lo de defender a nadie, y mucho menos a ella, lo que demuestra que esta chica no me conoce en absoluto. La miré, y le guiñé un ojo disimuladamente, para entendiera que no pasaba nada.-Si, es cierto profesora.

-En ese caso señor Potter, va a pasar usted una semana muy entretenida limpiando los trofeos, a mano, y sintiéndolo mucho 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Sí, profesora.-Y eso era para ella un castigo? Le daría la varita de Sirius haciéndola creer que era la mía, y luego limpiaría los trofeos de un toque de varita.

Sin más, la profesora McGonagal dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

-Ummm..Pot..James?-Me giré sorprendido, creo que era la primera vez que ella pronunciaba mi nombre, y en sus labios sonaba jodidamente bien.

-Sí, Evans?-La incité a seguir hablando.

-Muchas gracias, tal vez no seas tan arrogante y estúpido como pensaba.

Eso era un agradecimiento? Estoy confuso, creo que cuando alguien te agradece algo, no te tiene que insultar.

-Mmm..De nada?-Es que estaba extrañado!-Pero, para quien era la broma?.-Ya que la había ayudado me merecía saberlo, no?

-Ah, para Black, por eso del lago..bueno, Potter, yo me marcho..

-James, me gusta más que me llames James.-No pude evitar decírselo.

-Te llamaré James siempre que no te portes como un idiota.-Me respondió.

-En mi humilde y modesta opinión, creo que hoy estoy siendo muy civilizado..

Y sonrió, no una sonrisa irónica, cortés o triste, una de verdad. Y estaba solamente dedicada a mí.

Entonces lo supe, dejaría que me castigaran las veces que hicieran falta, me daba igual si tenía que ir de pollo por la vida, haría lo que fuera, por ver esa sonrisa en su cara siempre.

* * *

Dejar un review por favor.

Aunque sea para decir que no vuelva a tocar en mi vida un ordenador porque es un atentado contra la escritura.

Veo que el fic no gusta, seguiré publicando, pero por favor que alguien deje algún review, es lo único que pido.

En fin, muchas gracias a todo el mundo que ha leído, incluso a los que no dejáis reviews, sé por experiencia que da mucho palo.

Un beso a todos.

**CristinaB**


	4. Erección

**4. Erección**

_POV James_

_¿Merlín! Que sufrimiento, que habré hecho yo para merecer esto?_

Llevaba cerca de media hora preguntándome lo mismo cada 2 minutos, es que..Como se me ocurría desperdiciar la primera visita a Hogsmeade del curso? Yo! Que podría estar en Zonko inspirándome para darle la bienvenida a Quejicus a nuestro cuarto curso. En fin, se lo debía a Canuto no?

-Aishh, Jamsie-pooh, es la mejor cita de mi vida!-Me planté una sonrisa falsa en la cara y giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha, estaba en una cita, con una chica de Hufflepuff que se llamaba Mandy, o Monique, no, no, se llamaba Marie! Creo. En fin que su nombre empezaba por M, en principio era una cita doble, yo no quería ir, no entraba en mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir eso de ver como Sirius coqueteaba con una tia buena, mientras yo aguantaba como un idiota a un cayo malayo hablándome de que en un futuro ella iba a ser _estitricieng_ o algo así.

-Ya..Mpreciosa!.-Mejor no decía ningún nombre, no vaya a ser que la cagara.-Entonces que me has dicho que querías ser cuando acabaras Howgarts?-La mejor táctica era distraerla, a si no tendría que ser cruel y decirle que aparte de fea era aburrida.

-Esteticien! Es un oficio muggle, es de cosméticos, pero lo principal es depilar los pelos del cuerpo a base de cera..

Mejor que nadie vea la cara que se me ha quedado! Vaya con la chica!Pues mejor hacia como que no se aburría porque sino a saber que le hacia la psicópata esa! Cera en el cuerpo?! Pero será sadomasoquista!

-Ajá…eso..umm..será muy..estoo..muy..útil? Sí, eso muy útil para la comunidad.-Si sus amigos le vieran en esos momentos, estaría acabado, él, James Charlus Potter, se había quedado sin palabras! Pero que se le decía a una presunta psicópata que puede aparecer con cera, rociarte el cuerpo y dejarte escocido perdido?

-Aishhhh! Y mis padres que decían que no iba a encontrar el amor!-Me asusté, si, lo admito, me asusté lo mío al oír la palabra``amor´´, antes era una presunta psicópata, ahora definitivamente sabia que era una LOCA PSICÓPATA!

-Ccc-ooo-mmmmm-ooo?-Tartamudeé.

-Y también decían que nadie se casaría conmigo! JÁ! Ya verás cuando te los presente, se alegraran tanto por nosotros, y tendrán que pedirme perdón, porque he encontrado el amor, y nos casaremos, y seremes felices para siempre.

_Para siempre, para siempre, para siempre.._

Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Quiero mucho a Sirius, pero no tanto! No pienso casarme con una loca desquiciada solo para que el pueda perder la virginidad con una maciza de sexto!

-Esto..Monique..la hora durante la que te he podido conocer, ha sido, como decirlo suavemente..intensa. Muy intensa. Pero creo que es hora de progresar, y de mirar al futuro..Vale?

-Jamsie, que quieres decir? Porque si es lo que creo, yo también pienso lo mismo..Debemos casarnos cuanto antes.-La chica lo dijo de golpe y tan segura de sus palabras que no pude evitar salir corriendo.

-James? JAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES? Pero entonces, cuando te presento a mis padres?!!!

Pero esa chica estaba chiflada perdida, quería casarse con él?! Por el amor de Dios que tenía 14 años! 14!!!

Cuando llegué a la sala común seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, entiéndase por darle vueltas al asunto que había hecho una lista mental de veinte ideas distintas para evitar a esa chica por la escuela.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de llegar a mi habitación, tirarme a la cama y dormir como un tronco, pero un rugido de mis tripas me recordó que no había comido nada desde antes de mi cita, porque al intentar ir a picar algo sobre las 6.30, la psicótica había sugerido ir a Madame Pudipé, y claro, cómo que se había tenido que olvidar de comer por no ir a ese antro.

Iba bajando hacia el gran Comedor cuando recordé que eran pasadas las 9, y esa era la hora límite, a si que cambie de rumbo y me dirigí hacia las cocinas, 1 hora después iba camino de vuelta a la Sala Común.

Al entrar a su habitación se fijo en que Sirius no estaba en su cama.

_Al menos a alguien le ha servido que saliera con esa_.-Pensó para tratar dejar de pensar que había desperdiciado una tarde de su vida.

Llevaba tumbado dando vueltas 2 horas y media por lo menos, me giré para comprobar la hora en el despertador muggle de Lunático y me di cuenta de que eran la 1.

-Cuatro ojos! Deja de dar vueltas o te comes mi zapato!-Gruñó una voz peligrosamente parecida a la de Remus desde la cama del susodicho.

Era normal, mañana seria luna llena y estaba irritable.

Decidí bajar a la Sala Común, no molestaría a Peter y Remus, y a lo mejor me entraba el sueño viendo crepitar las llamas del fuego.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacía la sala común me fijé en algo, concretamente en unas piernas torneadas y firmes, blancas como el granito, que conducían probablemente al mejor trasero que había visto en mi vida, se veía que era firme y respingón, salí de mi ensoñación cuando noté como me sacudían.

-Potter! Gilipollas! Despierta!

El ángel que había visto era nada ni más ni menos que Lily Evans.

Tenía dos opciones para que no notara que me la estaba comiendo con los ojos, podía decirle que tenía el mejor trasero que había visto en mi vida o le preguntaba que hacía a esas horas en la Sala Común. Como valoraba mucho mi vida opté por la segunda.

-Y dime Evans, que haces a estas horas en la sala común?- Pregunté como si nada.

-Nada, que Mary me estaba volviendo loca con sus ronquidos, y he bajado aquí a ver si me entraba el sueño.

-Ahh…-Dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pero ya me voy, buenas noches.-Y desapareció antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre.

_Estaba en un prado, rodeado de amapolas y margaritas, se podía vislumbrar un cielo completamente azul, sin rastro de nubes, y un sol tan brillante que cuando lo miré directamente me quede deslumbrado durante unos instantes._

_De repente me encontré sentado en el borde de un lago, y pude observar cómo salía una joven completamente desnuda del agua, las gotas resbalaban por su piel, como si supieran el recorrido que debían hacer, el aire agitaba su hermosa melena del color de las cerezas y sus piernas, torneadas y firmes avanzaban hacía mi. Pude observarla mejor cuando estuvo cerca, estaba tan solo a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.._

..Y me desperté agitado, sudando, y notando una presión en la parte inferior del pijama muy incómoda.

Me fui escopeteado hacia la ducha, siempre supe que Lily Evans era inteligente, humilde y valiente, pero ese día descubrí que también era sensual.

-Cornamenta..-JODER!

-Pero que susto que me has dado! Que haces volviendo a las 5 de la mañana?-La curiosidad pudo conmigo, y acompañé la pregunta con un alzamiento de cejas muy sugerente.

-Mejor dicho, que haces tú dándote una ducha fría a las 5 de la mañana?-Me preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.-JAJAJAJA..

Y salió del baño riéndose silenciosamente de mi, de mis problemas, y sin saberlo, de mi nueva obsesión por Lily Evans.

* * *

Review porfa!

Se aceptan críticas constructivas.

Espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado escribirlo un poco más que los demás capítulos porque no sabía cómo enfocar lo del momento de la erección, pero bueno se ha hecho lo que se ha podido

Si sois buenos y dejais reviews mañana por la tarde ya estará el siguiente!

Y sin más, me despido.

**CristinaB**


	5. Negativa

**5. Negativa.**

_POV James_

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que me la encontré de madrugada en la Sala Común, semanas en las que cada noche al acostarme lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esa chica, esa que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, esa con la que siempre discutía, esa que siempre me pillaba con las manos en la masa y esa que me tenía completamente loco. Por qué sí, Lily Evans me tenía loco.

Me levanté silenciosamente para ir a clases..bueno, para despertar a Canuto y fastidiarle un poco por haberse reído de mi..

_La noche anterior.._

Estaban todos reunidos en el Gran Comedor, normalmente podían ir a cenar a la hora que quisieran mientras fuera entre las 19.30 y las 21.15, pero al despertar habían encontrado un cartel en el corcho de la Sala Común que indicaba que debían estar todos los alumnos a las 20.30 en el Gran Comedor para anunciar algo importantes.

Estaba escuchando distraídamente a un grupo de chicas de sexto de Gryffindor que estaban dándose sus teorías unas a otras sobre que sería eso tan importante..

-..Entonces Dumbledore nos dirá que los centauros han invadido el castillo y que tenemos que irnos todos…

-Pero cuantas tonterías hay que oír.-Resopló Sirius sentado a su derecha.

-Canuto! Como dices eso?! Pero si las chicas nunca dicen tonterías-Dijo Remus sentado en frente con tono falso de indignación y entonando la voz para que pareciese de chica.

Le pareció escuchar que Peter ahogaba una risita, pero no le prestó atención porque sus ojos captaron algo mucho más interesante..Concretamente, a alguien más interesante sentada 3 asientos a su izquierda.

Estaba alucinando con mis pensamientos, aún no asimilaba el hecho de estar teniendo pensamientos de ese tipo con Lily-Toca-Pelotas-Evans, pensamientos en los que ambos estamos muy poco cubiertos, y en los que ella hacía todo lo que yo le pedía…

Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando escuché un ruidito irritante, como de campanitas, pero cuando presté más atención a mi alrededor descubrí que era la profesora McGonagall golpeando una copa con la cucharilla del café para llamar la atención, dicho ruido no molestaría si no tuviera un hechizo sonorus.

-Queridos alumnos, os he pedido que estéis todos aquí reunidos a esta hora concreta porque quiero anunciaros algo importante, todos los profesores nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y hemos tomado la decisión de celebrar un baile de Navidad, en estos tiempos creemos conveniente que dejemos nuestras preocupaciones de lado al menos por una noche y nos divirtamos, mañana a primera hora verán colgado en todas sus salas comunes un pergamino que contiene toda la información, pero de momento sigan disfrutando de su cena.

Durante el resto de la cena no fie capaz de seguir la conversación de mis amigos, tan solo oía frases sueltas, que para mi no tenían ningún sentido.

¿Cómo iba a invitar a Lily Evans al baile sin recibir una agresión por su parte? ¿Cómo me las iba a ingeniar para llevarla a un rincón aparte para que nadie interrumpiera? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Sirius cuando se enterara que desde hacía semanas estaba obsesionado con esa pelirroja que lo único que hacía era delatarnos ante los profesores? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo conseguiría que los elfos domésticos empezaran a servir también pudin de postre? Parecía que no entendían que era mi postre favorito!

-..entonces no se si lo pediré a Cindy, Crystal o Mary, haber os expongo el problema y vosotros me ayudáis a elegir vale?.-Esché como decía Canuto con el ceño levemente fruncido. Decidí escucharlo, en fin, por muy idiota que fuese el dilema, era mi mejor amigo no?

-Cindy es genial en la cama, bueno se que mi experiencia solo se limita a ella, pero por eso mismo, si la invito al baile tengo tema asegurado, Crystal es preciosa y tonta, lo cual es perfecto por que en un par de noches puedo conseguir aumentar mi experiencia, me seguís no?-Preguntó con una sonrisa de niño travieso.-Por otro lado Mary es nuestra compañera de curso y casa, y nos llevamos muy bien, pero mi noche con ella solo se reduciría a un beso casto como mucho..Aunque me lo pasaría muy bien porque sin duda es la tía más maja que conozco..pero..A quien creéis que debo invitar?

-Cindy!.-Respondió James sin dudarlo.

-Crystal-Contestó Peter a la vez.

-Mary-Fue la respuesta de Remus con un tono en la voz que parecía querer decir ``ES OBVIO´´.

-Muchas gracias, me lo habeis aclarado todo.-Nos dijo Sirius en tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba con una manzana en la mano y avanzaba hacia la puerta de salida.

Los tres merodeadores presentes nos miramos entre si a la vez pensando lo mismo, Sirius estaba preguntándose que elegir: sexo fácil, hacer de galán un par de días o pasar una noche agradable riéndose con una buena amiga.

James cruzó su mirada con Remus y los dos tuvieron muy claro que elegiría. Sexo fácil, sino, no sería Sirius.

Había pasado una semana desde que se anunció lo del baile de Navidad, una semana en la que James había estado preocupado, angustiado, tembloroso y muy muy nervioso. Pero estaba decidido, llevaba siete largos días pensándolo, había reformulado la misma pregunta cientos de veces en su mente, era muy simple, solo tenía que ir, apartarla de sus amigas, y decírselo. Fácil y sencillo.

Por eso mismo se encontraba buscándola en lo terrenos, se había enterado por Peter, de que Lily había ganado 50 puntos hoy, por lo tanto debía estar contenta no?

Paró de caminar en cuanto la divisó, estaba sentada a la sombra de un haya con Mary, Alice y Dianne, y se quedó quieto, sin mover un solo músculo, por que mejor no daba media vuelta y se olvidaba de la chica? Porque no iba a poder, lo había intentado durante semanas! Pero la solución era muy simple, salía con ella, se daban un par de besos y la tontería se le pasaría, como con todas.

Caminó decididamente hacia el árbol, y notó como con cada paso, iba perdiendo un poco de seguridad en si mismo, lo cual en su modesta opinión era una mierda!

Y de golpe fue sensato, él era James Potter, nunca nadie le había dicho que no a nada, siempre lograba todo lo que se proponía, y esta vez no sería distinto.

-Evans..podemos hablar un minuto?-Preguntó en tono confiado, pudo observar que Alice le sonreía con dulzura, como siempre, que Dianne le miraba recelosa, que Mary estaba confundida y que Lily ni si quiera había levantado la vista para mirarlo.

-Estoy ocupada Potter, o es que estás ciego? Olvida la pregunta, es obvio que estás cegato, pero sigo estando ocupada.-Le contestó con monotonía sin si quiera dirigirle una miradita!

-Mmm, Evans dejando de un lado el tema de mi vista, personalmente pienso que arrancar hierba del suelo no es estar ocupada.

-A si?-Preguntó la chica levantando la cabeza y alzando una ceja mientras hablaba.-Pues yo creo que es un asunto importantísimo, así que, piérdete Potter.

Lily pensó que se había librado de él cuando notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a arrancar la hierba del suelo.

-Potter..se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo?-El tono de voz de Lily indicaba que estaba empezando a irritarse y que si todo seguía así, acabaría cortando alguna cabeza.

-Pues que como he visto que hasta que no arranques la hierba no te dignarás a hablar conmigo, he decidido ayudarte para que acabes antes, o es que acaso luego tienes que ir a podar todos los arboles del bosque?-Indagó James sarcásticamente.

-Pues la verdad es que tenía pensado en ir a dar de comer al calamar gigante, pero visto lo visto si vas tú y dejas que te coma, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro no?-La pregunta de Lily fue claramente echa en un tono falso de inocencia que solo hizo sonreír a James, cosa que la desconcertó.

James se había resignado, y se había dado cuenta de que si quería invitarla al baile iba a tener que hacerlo delante de sus amigas, ese pensamiento hizo que las mirara, y pudo comprobar que las chicas los están mirando muy atentamente, como preguntándose si debían intervenir o no.

-Lily en serio, he venido a hablar contigo!-Éxclamó ya un poco harto.

-Si? Pues habla, no veo que nadie te tape la boca no?.-Expuso irónicamente.

-A poder ser a solas-Dijo entre dientes el chico.

-Siento decirte esto Potter, pero no puede ser, a si que habla ya o lárgate.-Le dijo Lily con la intención de que el adolescente diera media vuelta.

James miró incómodamente a las chicas, pero después de replanteárselo se dijo que si lo iba a hacer de todas formas, no importaba tanto que hubiese público no?

Lily lo miró impaciente, y él abrió la boca.

-Bueno..este..yo me preguntaba..si quisieras venir conmigo al baile..-La miró esperando que dijera que si, como cualquier chica haría.

-No.-Expresó la chica, directa, sin titubear, y sin si quiera mirarlo a la cara.

-Como?-Le preguntó alarmado James, eso no entraba en sus planes! Quizás al principio, pero ya se había auto convencido de que la chica aceptaría!

-Pues eso, Potter es muy sencillo tu preguntas, yo contesto, pensé que tu mente daba para más, pero que se le va a hacer..

-Pero estás completamente segura?!-Escéptico, así es como estaba, acaso una chica lo había rechazado? A él?! A James Potter! Pero si hasta tenia propuestas de matrimonio!!!

-Sí, ahora si eres tan amable de irte y dejarme en paz, te lo agradecería.-Esa chica estaba loca o qué? Lo rechazaba, lo ignoraba y luego prácticamente lo hechaba?

-Claro..-Fue lo único capaz de murmurar.

Mientras se alejaba le pareció oír de fondo a las amigas de Lily preguntarle si ella se había insinuado o algo para que de golpe el chico le pidiera salir, y como ella contestaba rotundamente que no, que antes que tener algo con él, se mataba, y eso solo contribuyó a deprimirle más.

Y mientras volvía a su habitación a tumbarse un rato en la cama lo decidió, decidió que aunque tuviera que ir hasta el fin del mundo, algún día, Lily Evans, le diría que sí.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza! Os juro que soy la primera que odia haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he estado 2 semanas de vacaciones fuera, y todo fue muy repentino, mis padres me habían dicho que nos íbamos y prácticamente solo me dio tiempo a hacer la maleta!

Espero que aunque haya tardado en actualizar lo leáis, porque este capítulo lo tuve que cambiar como 8 veces, y aun así no me gusta nada como ha quedado pero lo hecho, hecho está.

En fin, me despido hasta la próxima!

Hace falta que lo diga? Dejarme un review porfavor, porque veo que tiene poco éxito, y como escritora no es algo que precisamente me alegre vv'

Un beso a todos!!

**CristinaB.**


	6. Celos

**Celos**

_POV Lily_

Era muy tarde, probablemente ya era más de media noche, y ella no se podía dormir porque tenía la desgracia de compartir habitación con dos idiotas rematadas, llamadas Jessica y Candy.

Pudo escuchar los ronquidos de Mary de fondo, y al despegar la cara de la almohada comprobó que Dianne y Alice habían tenido la suerte de dormirse antes de que esas dos cabezas huecas se pusieran a hablar sobre chicos, chicos y más chicos.

-Entonces, Amos Diggory me invitó este Sábado a Hogsmead, lo cual es lógico porque quien no iba a querer llevarme a Hogsmeade a mi? Pero por favor Candy no te pongas celosa, ya sé que me dijiste que te gustaba Amos, pero algo malo tiene que tener ser amiga de la chica más guapa de Hogwarts no? Hasta te he hecho un favor, no desperdiciaras el día de San Valentín y podrás quedarte aquí a hacerme los deberes, que es el año de los TIMOS y necesito tener buenas notas…

Por un momento pasó por su mente la idea de callar a Jessica con un buen puñetazo, pero la descartó a los 15 segundos porque se auto recordó que ella no era tan ruda, y que prefería el dialogo antes que la violencia.

-No pasa nada Jess-Jess, me quedaré a hacerte los deberes si eso es lo que deseas..

Desde su cama no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, pero es que no lo podía entender, como alguien podía dejarse pisotear así? Un poco de orgullo coño!

Intentó contar ovejitas, pero llegó a contar tantas, que a los veinte minutos lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza era beee, beeee, y en vez de lograr dormir, lo que consiguió fue un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

-LILYYY! Levántate perezosa! Que pareces Mary, llevamos intentando despertarte 10 minutos!-Resopló Dianne desde su cama.

-Sisis..ya voy, podéis ir tirando si queréis que seguramente hoy no iré a desayunar..-murmuró con la cabeza contra el almohadón.

-Estás segura cielo?-Preguntó Alice, desde lo que ella creía era la ubicación de la puerta.

-Claro, luego nos vemos..

Después de estirarse, bostezar y maldecir setecientas veces a las barbees sin cerebro que compartían habitación con ella por no haberla dejado dormirse a una hora decente, se levantó, vistió y salió rumbo al comedor.

Estaban ya todos en el salón de clases, esperando a que llegara la profesora McGonagall, ella estaba sentada con Mary, que en su opinión estaba mal de la cabeza por estar siquiera dirigiéndole una mirada a Black.

-Crees que Sirius me invitará para salir el día de San Valentín?-Le susurró Mary a la oreja sin apartar sus ojos ni un momento de los de Black.

-Sinceramente, espero que no, y me gusta pensar que si llegara a hacerlo tú lo rechazarías inmediatamente.-Le contestó ella en voz baja.

-Lily, que tú te hayas pasado más de un año rechazando a James no quiere decir que..

-James?! Le has llamado James?!-Susurró Lily bastante exaltada.

-Claro, que yo sepa ese es su nombre no?-Se burló su ``amiga´´.

-Pero es un completo idiota! Y Black también!-Gruñó ella en respuesta.

-Saquen todos sus varitas y guarden silencio, hoy comenzaremos con el tema 7, este tema caerá con seguridad en sus timos…

Iban saliendo de clases, por fin, no es que le disgustara estar escuchando a los profesores, pero se había saltado el desayuno y parecía ser que su estomago la estaba regañando por haberlo hecho, ya que llevaba media hora sonando.

-En serio Alice, no te rías! Yo aquí preocupada porque una de nuestras mejores amigas quiere salir con un mujeriego empedernido y tu tomándotelo a broma, esto es muy serio, imagínate que salen, él le romperá el corazón, ya lo ha hecho con todas las demás…

Iba a seguir con su charla llamada "Los merodeadores son idiotas y hay que exterminarlos" pero Alice la interrumpió.

-Bueno Lily, pero si a Mary le gusta cuál es el problema? Mejor que lo intente, si se decepciona con el tiempo lo superará, y si todo sale bien estará muy feliz, a veces vale la pena arriesgarse sabes? Bueno me tengo que ir, que voy a ir a comer con Frank..

Ante esto último, la pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

-A sí que, Frank? El de sexto?-Dejo caer como si no le interesara lo más mínimo

-Sí, ese Frank, y no me mires a sí que te conozco, solo somos amigos!-Se defendió Alice.

-Entonces porque te ha invitado a comer, solos eh? Ese chico quiere ser algo más que tu amigo y lo sabes..-Señaló Lily, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se instauraba en su cara.

-Bueno, y que pasa si es así? Solo es un año mayor que nosotras, y es muy guapo..y listo..y Merlín llego tarde!! Nos vemos esta noche Lily!-Se despidió la rubia mientras corría.

_Soy la única persona normal aquí o qué? Una colgada de un merodeador, la otra enamorada de uno de sexto y Dianne, en fase de pendón descontrolado.._

-LILY! Lily!-No, no y no, pero ella que había hecho para merecer eso? Siempre se portaba bien, era la primera de la clase, nunca armaba ningún escándalo, santo cielo era una buena persona! Y que recibía a cambio? Un acosador personal? Pues vaya mierda de recompensa!

-Potter te puedo asegurar que no estoy teniendo un buen día, así que ya puede ser importante porque sino, no respondo de mis actos eh..-Irritada, esa era la palabra que mejor la definía en esos instantes.

-Tranquila que lo es, es un asunto de vida o muerte, verás, estaba yo yendo al campo de quiddich para volar un poco, cuando de repente recordé que no te había invitado a la salida de Hogsmead!-Dijo el chico con tono incrédulo, como si fuera imposible siquiera de imaginar una cosa así.

-Muy interesante, te monto una estatua o te hago una fiesta?-Preguntó irónicamente Lily.

-La verdad es que yo prefiero lo de la fiesta, pero una privada, a poder ser el día de San Valentín, en una bañera, con fresas, nata, tu y yo desnud..

-NI SE TE OCURRA ACABAR ESA FRASE POTTER O MAÑANA TUS AMIGUITOS ENCONTRARAN UN CADAVER JUNTO A SUS CAMAS!

-Tranquila, no te sulfures preciosa, eso lo podemos dejar para más adelante, mientras tanto este Sábado podemos salir tu y yo, vestidos, no será tan divertido pero ya se me ocurrirá algo..

-En ese caso te haré un favor, no pienses nada porque no voy a salir contigo, pensaba que ya lo tenias asumido, pero no, tú sigues ahí, una y otra y otra vez..eres un pesado!

-Entonces no? Como quieras Lily, tú te lo pierdes, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora no? Entonces te dejo que tengo que pensar otra forma de pedirte salir, se me están agotando las ideas…-Le oyó murmurar para sí mismo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Eran las 11 de la noche, Jessica y Candy se habían puesto a hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez me pareció escuchar algo relacionado con la túnica nueva de Hestia Jones y lo mal que le quedaba..

Decidió que si esta noche tampoco iba a poder dormir, al menos aprovecharía el tiempo, iría a las cocinas a por un vaso de leche con miel, como los que le hacía su abuela cuando era pequeña..Ya se estaba relamiendo la boca cuando escuchó unos ruidos en el pasillo izquierdo. Agradeció haber cogido la varita al salir, porque en esos tiempos uno jamás sabía que podía encontrarse.

-Shhh..Rachel baja la voz o nos van a pillar..-Escuchó que decía alguien.

-Da igual Jamie..como me gusta que hagas eso!-Rió una voz de chica.

Lily se asomó a la esquina para comprobar que sus oídos no la habían engañado, Potter estaba apoyado contra la pared, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja a una chica rubia, corrección, a una puta rubia.

Pudo haber dado media vuelta, fingir que no había visto nada y seguir con su vida tranquilamente, pero no quiso, algo dentro de ella la impulsó a avanzar con paso decidido hacía ellos mientras gritaba:

-50 puntos menos para cada uno por estar fuera de la cama después del toque de queda, y otros 50 menos para ti Walsh, por llevar la falda mal colocada! Y ahora largo de mi vista antes de que te quite más puntos!

Lily se sintió decepcionada porque tenía la esperanza de que si no se iba y le plantaba cara, podría quitarle aún más puntos, pero lógicamente Rachel huyó.

-Y tu Potter hazme el favor de irte a tu habitación YA!-Le ordenó la prefecta con un tono de voz tan helado, que Cornamenta alertado por su instinto de supervivencia solo pudo asentir mientras se alejaba despacio, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Lily se quedó allí de pie 20 minutos más sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, finalmente decidió volver a su habitación olvidando su vaso de leche completamente y pensando para sí misma que como viera a otra pelandrusca besar a James, en esa escuela iba a correr la sangre.

* * *

No sabia como enfocar esta escena, la tenia en la cabeza pero no podia plasmarla bien, asi que espero que no os decepciones, el proximo capitulo seguramente lo colgaré mañana, todo depende de la cantindad de RR que haya ;)!

Un beso muy fuerte para todos.

**CristinaB**


	7. Aceptar

**Aceptar**

_POV Lily_

Nieve. Ese era el tema de conversación en Hogwarts. Hacia tan solo un par de horas había caído el primer copo, lo que significaba que oficialmente ya estaban en navidades. Lily había decidido pasar sus navidades en casa, aún era su sexto año, y hablando con sus amigas todas se habían puesto de acuerdo en quedarse el año siguiente, para recordar mejor su ultimo curso.

Llevaba toda la tarde escondida en la mesa más escondida de la biblioteca, fingiendo que leía un libro cuando lo que hacía era pensar en un tema en particular, uno que la perseguía desde hacia diez meses, uno con nombre y apellido, James Potter.

Cuando cerraba los ojos veía con claridad ese pasillo a oscuras, a Potter apoyado en la pared gimiendo, y a Rachel Walsh mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, solo que según iban pasando las semanas, la escena se iba distorsionando poco a poco y sin saber como, la cabellera rubia de Walsh había ido cambiando y trasformándose en una pelirroja, su piel morena se iba aclarando, se hacía más alta y reconozcámoslo su trasero se volvía más firme. Y el imaginarse cada tarde a escondidas besando a James Potter, la estaba matando lentamente. A veces en clase se sorprendía mirando fijamente al morocho, y estaba aterrada de que alguien se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó de la mesa al escuchar la octava campanada del reloj, el cuál indicaba que ya era hora de la cena, se dirigió al comedor y buscó a sus amigas entre toda la gente de la mesa.

Se relamió los labios al ver que había tarta de melaza de postre y su instinto la hizo sentirse observada, giró discretamente la cabeza y lo que vio hizo que su corazón involuntariamente se acelerara, James la estaba mirando y podría jurar que no parpadeaba mientras seguía el recorrido de su lengua. Mientras cenaba estaba en su propio mundo y si no hubiese estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos habría notado que Alice estaba prácticamente devorando la boca de Frak Longbottom dos asientos a la derecha.

-..entonces, Sirius me ha dicho que si puede venir a visitarme estas fiestas a casa, que se volverá loco sin verme durante tanto tiempo…no es un cielo?-Ese comentario por parte de Mary la hizo reaccionar y por primera vez en semanas se involucró en una conversación sin que le preguntaran antes.

-Será una broma no?-se asombró del gruñido que salió de su boca.

Mary la miró enarcando una ceja y contestó:

-No, y francamente Lily estoy un poco harta de tus prejuicios hacia Sirius y James, son buenos chicos, solo un poco rebeldes, y muy guapos!

-Claro y como son guapos hay que dejárselo pasar todo no?- Definitivamente Mary estaba loca.

-No estoy diciendo eso Lily, tan solo intento que te entre en la cabeza que no puedes hablar mal de ellos si ni siquiera los conoces.- Oh, oh, estaba notando una nota irritada en el timbre de voz de la otra pelirroja.

-Lo que tu digas..-murmuró mientras se metía un pedazo de tarta en la boca, umm, estaba deliciosa.

-Por ejemplo, crees que James es una mala persona cuando lo único que es capaz de hacer el chico en estos momentos es babear por ti mientras tú tienes un mini orgasmo con tu pastel?- Se burló Dianne.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Giró la cabeza hacía la derecha para comprobar si era cierto, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la figura de James cruzar el umbral de la puerta hacía el vestíbulo.

-Lily..te conocemos, llevas meses ausente, pensativa, casi no hablas, desapareces misteriosamente, y aunque no lo aceptes te embobas mirando a James..-Mary al ver la mirada que le dedicó la pelirroja, vaciló un poco en su discurso y por eso Dianne tomó el relevo.

-Lo hemos estado hablando y creemos que ya es hora de que lo aceptes, puedes engañarnos a todos, pero no puedes engañarte a ti misma y en el fondo sabes que te gusta, que es una atracción tan fuerte que no la puedes evitar, y si sigues comportándote así con el, un día te levantarás y lo habrás perdido.-Lo habrás perdido, lo habrás perdido..solo era capaz de escuchar esa frase en su mente y sin darse cuenta se puso en pie y echó a correr hacía el vestíbulo.

No le fue difícil encontrarlo, a parte de ella solo había dos personas más en la entrada de la escuela, James y una chica castaña con la camisa entre abierta y la falda más corta de lo estrictamente necesario.

El joven Potter estaba sentado en las escaleras, como si estuviera esperando a alguien y la chica, que creía recordar se llamaba Mindy estaba sentada a su lado, tocándole la pierna y en su opinión intentando besarlo.

Lo único que fue capaz de sentir fue un nudo muy fuerte en el estomago, que re retorcía, y se retorcía y se retorcía…

Pero al fijarse bien notó algo diferente a la ultima situación que recordaba, James se había levantado abruptamente y le pareció escuchar un no muy rotundo salido de su boca, y una paz la inundó completamente, la recorrió por todo el cuerpo y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa afloró de su boca.

Pensó en lo que le habían dicho Mary y Dianne, reflexionó todo lo que pudo mientras James se acercaba a ella al visualizarla y internamente tomó una decisión.

-Lily, que tal has cenado?-Preguntó el miope mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, como intentando evitar un ataque por parte de la chica.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.-Contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa muy dulce en el rostro.

La incredulidad en el rostro de James fue tal, que Lily se preguntó si estaba bien.

-Mme acccabbas dde ddar las grrraciaas?- Tartamudeó como pudo James.

-Si- Se extrañó ella.

-Oh- Fue lo único que alcanzó a responder Cornamenta.

-En fin..Y a quien estabas esperando? O es que simplemente estabas pasando el rato con tu nueva amiguita?-Preguntó susceptiblemente mientras le lanzaba una mirada elocuente a la castaña, que al darse por aludida decidió marcharse.

-No, no, no pienses cosas raras Lily, ella estaba intentando salir conmigo el Sábado, pero yo le he insistido en que ya estoy fuera del mercado..-Salió como pudo del embrollo James.

-Ah..ya tienes novia?-Dijo Lily con tristeza, y ella que ya estaba ilusionada, menuda ingenua estaba echa.

-NO!-Gritó el muchacho. Al darse cuenta de su nivel de voz, intentó rectificar.-Quiero decir, no tengo novia solo quería aclararle que no estaba dispuesto a salir con alguien que no se llamara Lily Evans.

Lily estaba tan impactada que no fue capaz de articular una sola palabra, acababa de comprobar que a el realmente le gustaba y claro, una cosa era pensarlo y otra ponerlo en practica.

-James..-susurró ella.

-Si?-Preguntó con anhelo en la voz el moreno.

-Puedo saber porque llevas 3 meses sin pedirme que salga contigo?

Si a él le sorprendió la pregunta, no lo demostró.

-Creí que eso era lo que tu querías, ya sabes, que dejara de incordiarte, que no te molestara más..

-Y..yo aún te gusto?- Odiaba sus mofletes y odiaba no poder evitar ponerse colorada al preguntarle eso.

-Que si tu..? Que si tu? Por Merlín Lily, pensé que eso era bastante obvio, claro que me gustas, desde tu pelo hasta esos piececitos tan monos que tienes, pasando por todas las pequitas de tu hermosa cara y sobre todo por tu increíble inteligencia. Pelirroja, tu fuiste, eres y serás la chica más alucinante que he conocido.

-Pregúntamelo!- Le suplicó la chica.

James cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente y se dispuso a hablar.

-Solo voy a preguntártelo una vez más..Lily Evans venir este Sábado conmigo a Hogsmeade?

-Si, me encantaría.-Corto, simple y conciso, una insignificante palabra para algunos, pero para el, ese Sí, lo era todo.

Y cuando vio la sonrisa tan resplandeciente que tenía James en la cara, lo supo, había merecido la pena porque quien no arriesga, no gana, y sin duda ella había ganado mucho.

* * *

No me matéis! Se que he tardado una eternidad, pero por mucho que me pusiera en el ordenador y intentara escribir simplemente no salía :S

Pero hoy me había propuesto actualizar y lo he hecho, siento mucho si hay gente que ha tenido que esperar mucho, o si el capitulo no esta a la altura, sinceramente no a sido de mis mejores, pero bueno, creo que el final no está tan mal.

Para variar un poco, voy a pedir reviews!

Denle al botoncito verde y tendrán a una Cristina contenta !

Quería agradecer a todos los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior: manueg, chizuka-moOn, JinP, Evarne y Popis.

Y darle las gracias también a los que lo han leido y no han dejado review.

Intentaré tardar menos la próxima vez.

Un beso para todos.

**CristinaB**


	8. Beso

**8. Beso**

Era Viernes por la noche, y ella estaba tremendamente nerviosa, llevaba todo el día pensando en que el día siguiente era su cita con James Potter, había intentado no pensar en ello porque así a lo mejor dejaba de sentir esas molestas cosquillas en el estomago en todo momento, pero comprobó que era imposible cuando esa misma mañana, cuando iba dirección al Gran Comedor para desayunar todas las chicas con las que se había cruzado le lanzaban miradas amenazantes, furiosas y muy malhumoradas.

Los rumores corrían como el viento en una escuela, pero si la escuela en cuestión tiene fantasmas que lo oyen todo, y cuadros parlantes muy curiosos, la gente no tardaba en enterarse de la noticia.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación después de la cena no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 4 días, había decidido quedarse a pasar las navidades en Howgarts, porque la excursión al pueblo era el Sábado, y la gente que volvía a casa se marchaba esa misma noche, sus amigas también se quedaban porque no querían dejarla sola, pero lo más raro de todo era su relación con James.

Habían sido pareja en pociones, en encantamientos y en Transformaciones, se sentaban juntos en las comidas, obviamente con el resto de sus amigos pero para ellos dos era como si estuvieran solos, y lo más increíble era el descubrimiento que ella había echo, hace cinco minutos se había dado cuenta de que era algo más que físico, podían hablar sobre cualquier tema, en cualquier momento y eso en el fondo la entusiasmaba.

James estaba tumbado en la cama con una sonrisa tan amplia que uno cuando lo veía no podía evitar preguntarse como era posible que alguien sonriese tanto sin hacerse daño.

Estaba contando las horas, minutos y segundos que faltaban para su cita con Lily Evans, Canuto decía que era un exagerado pero el pensaba que era algo completamente normal, aunque después de estar contando el tiempo durante 2 horas había llegado a una conclusión, el despertador muggle de Lunático se había enfadado con él por haberle dado tantos golpes por las mañanas a lo largo de los años, y por eso hacía que el tiempo pasara tan lentamente.

-Cornamenta, cuanto más mires la hora más tardará en llegar el momento de ver a Lily, haznos un favor a todos y duérmete.-Suplicó Remus.

El joven Potter miró a todos sus compañeros de habitación, Peter tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban prácticamente al suelo, y Sirius tenia una sonrisa burlona por ver a su mejor amigo tan nervioso solo por una simple cita con una chica.

Después de bufar, suspirar y sonreír más de doscientas veces, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir con el pensamiento de que en menos de seis horas vería al amor de su vida.

_23 de Diciembre__, 8.23h_

Era un de esos pocos días en los que el sol brillaba en Hogwarts, despertando así a Lily, al principio dio varias vueltas en la cama con el pensamiento de volver a dormirse, pero luego recordó que en 37 minutos había quedado con James.Y gritó.

Alice y Dianne dieron un salto tremendo mientras gritaban, y Mary simplemente soltó un ronquido de protesta mientras seguía durmiendo como si nada. Lo de esa chica era asombroso.

Si alguien hubiera entrado a esa habitación aquella mañana, habría creído que las brujas adolescentes estaban completamente locas.

Maquillaje volando, ropa tirada por todas partes, zapatos que iban y venían…una locura femenina.

James se había vestido con sus vaqueros de la suerte, un suéter negro y una chupa de cuero. Estaba de pie en la entrada de la escuela, esperando ver bajar a su pelirroja favorita por las escaleras.

-Guau..Lily estás, estás..no tengo ni palabras para describir lo hermosa que estás.-dijo como pudo él, asombrado por tanta belleza junta.

-Gracias James.-Contestó Lily sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida pintada en la cara.

Caminaron hacia el pueblo, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, se miraban a los ojos y apartaban la mirada, sus dedos disimuladamente se rozaban y sus sonrisas traviesamente se ocultaban.

Pasearon por el pueblo, James le compró sus dulces favoritos, comieron un helado, se tumbaron en el césped a mirar las nubes mientras hablaban un poco de sus vidas, infancia, la carta de Hogwarts a los once años, y la primera vez que se vieron.

-Fuiste muy grosero.-Informó Lily, y a James le habría dolido el comentario si no hubiese visto la sonrisa divertida que portaba la chica.

-No fui grosero, es que no podía entender como alguien como tu quería ir a Slytherin, vamos Lily mírate, eres una leona, por fuera y por dentro, era imposible imaginarte vestida de verde y insultando a la gente.

Lily lo miró a los ojos fijamente, sonrojada hasta las orejas y sonriendo hasta enseñar las muelas.

Carraspeó ligeramente y cambió de tema.

-Aún recuero la primera vez que me preguntaste si quería salir contigo-Exclamó entre risas.-Me quedé congelada, vamos quien iba a pensar que James-soy-el-mejor-Potter se iba a fijar en mi.

James enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía lentamente.

-Eh, que me rompiste el corazón, me pasé una semana entera pensando en como pedírtelo y cuando por fin me atrevo me rechazas.

Pasaron varias horas hablando, compartiendo y conociéndose.

-Y..entonces desde cuando te gusto?-Preguntó bajito Lily.

-Ohh, pues puede que no te lo creas pero…desde la primera vez que te vi, en eso momento no lo supe bien, pero cuándo te vi en el anden, discutiendo con tu hermana, me quede hipnotizado por el brillo de tu pelo, y tus ojos…parecía que me estuvieran llamando, estabas tan triste…-Lily se quedó sin palabras, incrédula hasta la medula.

-Vamos James, estuviste años gastándome bromas..

-Solo para que te fijarás en mí..yo pensé que bueno, así podría estar en tu vida, aunque fuera como el imbécil de Potter.

Se miraron a los ojos, James desvió la vista hacía sus labios, eran tan carnosos..se acercaron lentamente..

-HEY PAREJITA!-Jamás en toda su vida, había tenido tantas ganas de matar a Sirius.

Los dos cerraron los ojos con frustración y se separaron mientras Sirius, Remus, Dianne y Mary se acercaban a ellos.

-Oh, interrumpimos algo?-Preguntó inocentemente Canuto, como sabiendo que si lo hacia y burlándose por ello.

-No, que va.-Aunque por el tono de voz de Lily podía deducirse que si que interrumpían.

-Es que íbamos a almorzar a las tres escobas, vienen con nosotros?-Intentó arreglar Dianne.

-Claro..-contestó la parejita a dúo.

Después de dos horas charlando con sus amigos, James tenía que reconocer que se lo había pasado bien y que tal vez cualquier otro día lo habría agradecido, pero no ese día.

Estaba nervioso mientras salía del local con la pelirroja, no sabía si ella daba por terminada la cita, si se lo había pasado bien o mal, o si quería irse ya.

La miró intensamente como preguntándole y ella con una suave sonrisa en el rostro le dijo:

-Ven, sígueme.-Mientras caminaba en dirección a unos árboles que daban el principio de un pequeño bosque.

Caminaron durante unos quince minutos, iban cojidos de las manos y charlaban tranquilamente. Cornamenta al principio se preguntaba que hacia donde iban, pero luego decidió que le importaba un comino si Lily quería estar con él.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Susurró Lily mientras extendía los brazos hacia delante como enseñándole el panorama.

James estaba anonadado, ante sus ojos estaba un lago congelado, rodeado de árboles que parecía que lo protegían de los ojos de la gente, y el paisaje era simplemente hermoso.

Miró a Lily fijamente y le preguntó:

-Como sabias que estaba esto aquí?

-Cuando iba a tercero, digamos que me escape del castillo y estuve andando durante horas, y sin darme cuenta llegué aquí.-Respondió mirando al lago sin parpadear.-Es alucinante, verdad?

-Si.-susurró él.

Después de que James investigara el hielo para saber si era completamente seguro, aunque Lily le aseguró mil veces que lo era, aparecieron unos patines y se pusieron a patinar.

Estuvieron patinando, y dando vueltas sin parar, tanto que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

El joven Potter seguía fascinado los movimientos de la pelirroja, la observaba dar vueltas, memorizando cada detalle.

-Lily, bailarías conmigo?-Preguntó de sopetón.

Ella le miró confundida

-Pero si no hay música.-Explicó ella.

-Da igual, no la necesitamos.-Le hizo saber el, mientras la cojia suavemente de la cintura.

Mientras bailaban Lily apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y suspiró.

-Cuando era pequeña no tenia amigos, todos los niños decían que era rara, y que no querían tener nada que ver conmigo, todas las tardes lloraba y pensaba que siempre sería así, que me quedaría sola...-Habló ella.

-Lily..-La interrumpió James.-No hace falta que me lo expliques si no quieres..-Él no quería que ella estuviese triste.

-Pero quiero, es una parte de mi, y quiero que tu la sepas.-Le hizo entender ella mientras lo miraba directamente, sin parpadear, como diciéndole que necesitaba decirlo.-Mi abuelo solía pasar las tardes en casa cuidándome, porque mis padres trabajaban, y una tarde me llevó a la pista de patinaje de Surrey, me enseñó a patinar y me dijo``Cada vez que te sientas sola, vendremos, lo pasaremos bien, y aquí solo serás Lily, mi maravillosa y extraordinaria Lily, mi mejor amiga Lily´´. Cada tarde después de la escuela íbamos a la pista, y lo pasábamos en grande, pero cuando tenia 12 años tubo un accidente de coche, y él se fue, yo estaba en Hogwarts y supongo que una parte de mi murió ese día.

-Lil..-Murmuró James, a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente, ella cerró los ojos, suspiró y prosiguió:

-En la primer excursión a Hogsmeade, me enfadé con Mary, salí corriendo, y sin darme cuenta llegué aquí. A partir de ese día siempre que me siento sola vengo, y simplemente soy yo, Lily, sin complejos, sin ataduras, solo yo.

Se abrazaron fuerte, él con miedo de despertar y ver que nada era real, ella con miedo de desaparecer y no poder volver.

-Quien más conoce este lugar?-Quiso saber James con curiosidad.

-Solo tu.-Lily levantó la vista y la clavó en él.-Ahora tu eres mi confidente.-Susurró suavemente.

-Te prometo algo.-Dijo James con determinación.- Ya nunca te sentirás sola, yo estaré siempre contigo, en los buenos y en los malos momentos, y a partir de ahora esta pista de hielo dejará de ser un lugar para escapar, para convertirse en un rincón dónde venir a recordar.

-Recordar el qué?-Preguntó ella con confusión y inseguridad.

-Recordar el mejor momento de mi vida, de nuestras vidas.-Murmuró entre dientes mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios.

Y Lily lo sintió, en los labios y en el corazón, que el resto de su vida sería una aventura, con un largo camino que recorrer, pero lo importante no era el lugar de destino, sino que ahora, ya no viajaba sola, y James jamás le soltaría la mano, porque ese era su lugar, su destino.

* * *

Se que ultimamente tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es que ultimamente no tengo tiempo para escribir, y ganas tampoco.

Me gusta este fic, y me encanta la pareja de Lily y James, pero la inspiración se fue de vacaciones o algo parecido.

Intentaré subir el proximos capítulo antes del 30 de abril, pero ayudaria recibir un poco más de reviews, porque cuando los veo me entran ganas de escribir y actualizar.

Nos vemos en el proximos capitulo!

Un beso para todos!

**CristinaB.**


	9. Te quiero!

****Antes que nada, os pido perdón por haber desaparecido más de 1 año, realmente ha sido un año muy duro en muchos aspectos de mi vida, y lo último que quería hacer es escribir la verdad. Por suerte los últimos meses las cosas han mejorado mucho, y poco a poco mi amor por la lectura ha vuelto, y con él ha vuelto el deseo de acabar esta historia y no dejaros a medias a las personas a las que os gusta. Bueno creo que este capitulo será un poco diferente a los otros porque estoy un poco desconectada de la historia, había olvidado muchas cosas y después de tantísimo tiempo sin escribir volver a ponerse cuesta más de lo que parece, por lo tanto os pido perdón! Y bueno quizá también influye el hecho de que he crecido mucho(no físicamente, sigo siendo una enana) sino mental y personalmente, y entonces la perspectiva puede cambiar un poco, pero des de luego amo a estos personajes y lo he hecho lo mejor posible, y bueno desde este punto, ya solo queda ir mejorando día a día! Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, y si aun hay alguien que la recuerde después de 1 año, este capitulo va dedicado a ti! Porque vosotros sois los que me habéis dado fuerzas para volver a intentar escribir! GRACIAS!

A leer! Y espero que os guste jajaja!

* * *

**9. Te quiero**

-…y finalmente, Susie accedió a regalarme su perfume nuevo de una marca muggle llamada chanel….obviamente no huele tan bien como mi aroma natural, pero quizá a ti te venga bien Candy, no te lo tomes a mal querida pero sudas demasiado….

Hoy era 31 de Octubre, y Lily como una buena estudiante había decidido quedarse estudiando en su habitación mientras el resto de la escuela desayunaba antes de ir a ver el partido de quidditch más esperado del año, porque con el empezaría la liga escolar y justamente la suerte había decidido que se enfrentarían Gryffindor y Slytherin. Pero después de media hora soportando los berridos de la arpía llamada "Jes-Jes" mientras criticaba a su "mejor amiga" Candy, y que para colmo esta última ni si quiera se enterara, la paciencia de Lily había llegado a su tope.

-Vamos a ver, intentos baratos de barbies malibús-Exclamó irritada la pelirroja.-Es que vosotras 2 no pensáis desayunar nunca?

Ante el medio grito de la prefecta, las 2 rubias se giraron y miraron a Lily como si acabaran de descubrir que esta se encontraba en la habitación, y después de 1 minuto Jessica le contestó:

-Evans cuándo has llegado? Podrías hacer más ruido o al menos advertirnos de que has entrado no? Es de muy mala educación escuchar la conversación de los demás, y mucho más la nuestra porque estábamos debatiendo temas muy importantes que a ti no te incumben.

Después de escuchar esto, Lily no sabia si le estaban gastando una broma sin sentido, o es que sus compañeras de habitación realmente eran muy estúpidas, giró la cabeza en un ángulo de 20 grados hacia la derecha, las observó fijamente y llegó a la conclusión de que era la segunda opción, y que esas dos solo tenían la cabeza porque el cuerpo tenia que acabar en algún punto o sino seguiría y seguiría sin fin.

-Awww! Realmente sois más estúpidas de lo que parecéis, y eso es muy grave eh! Llevo aquí desde ayer por la noche, porque por si no lo sabíais par de cabezas huecas, ésta también es mi habitación!-Gritó con la cara colorada mientras recogía apresuradamente sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta.-Y que sepáis que aunque os saltéis el desayuno, seguiréis estando gordas!-Exclamó fuertemente la prefecta antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo que posteriormente haría historia en la casa de Gryfindor porque dicho portazo provocó que la torre entera temblara y abrió una grieta en la habitación de las de sexto.

-NOSOTRAS NO ESTAMOS GORDAS!-escuchó Lily mientras andaba apresuradamente hacia la puerta de la Sala Común, con muchas ganas de llegar al Gran Comedor, y un instinto homicida que deseaba aplacar rapando a las 2 descerebradas con las que desgraciadamente le tocaba dormir cada noche.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, volvió a recordar que hoy se celebraría el a_contecimiento del año _según James-novio-de-Lily-Evans-Potter, como se denominaba a si mismo el merodeador.  
La pelirroja observó rápidamente la mesa de Gryffindor para ubicar con la mirada a sus amigos y a su novio, que seguramente estaría dictando ordenes a diestro y siniestro, razón por la cuál ella había preferido quedarse en su cuarto estudiando para hacer tiempo, ya que la chica sabia que sino el animago la pondría de los nervios en menos de 5 minutos, y ella acabaría con ganas de dirigirse hacia la mesa de Slytherin para desearle mucha suerte al equipo de quidditch o en su defecto, para chivar las tácticas de ataque del equipo de los leones.

-Lily! ¿Dónde narices estabas? James nos está volviendo locos a todos, ha obligado a Dianne a comerse 4 hamburguesas, 3 huevos y 5 tostadas! La pobre está empezando a ponerse morada y sinceramente, yo creo que en cualquier momento va a vomitarle a alguien encima.-La abordó Alice con un tono increíble de desesperación en cuanto llegó.

Después de procesar la información, miró a Dianne y comprobó con sus propios ojos que efectivamente la cazadora tenía un color morado en la cara que no le favorecía nada. Resignada hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.  
-Sirius!-Cuándo consiguió que el susodicho dejara de coquetear con una ravenclaw de cuarto (este chico cada día era más asaltacunas) le ordenó.-Coge a James, te lo llevas al vestuario, le atizas un buen par de sopapos y le dices que si no se porta como un dictador en la próxima hora quizá esta noche tenga suerte conmigo, vale?

Todo esto lo soltó rápidamente, y antes de que a Sirius le diera tiempo de captar el significado, cogió a Dianne por el codo, agarró un par de tostadas y se marchó rápidamente del Gran Comedor seguida por Mary y Alice.

-LO QUE TU DIGAS PELIRROJA! PERO TE ADVIERTO QUE YO TAMBIÉN QUERRÉ UNA RECOMPENSA ESTA NOCHE, NO TRABAJO GRATIS!-gritó Canuto a sus espaldas, haciendo que todo el mundo se girara a mirarle y consiguiendo que todos los presentes en la sala se preguntaran que tipo de favor iba a recibir el merodeador esa noche de parte de la novia de su mejor amigo.

Lily y sus amigas fueron de las primeras en llegar al campo, ella, Alice y Mary le desearon mucha suerte a Dianne antes de que esta se dirigiera hacia los vestuarios con sus otras 2 compañeras de equipo. Después subieron a buscar un buen sitio en las gradas para poder ver el partido mucho mejor. A medida que los minutos pasaron, el campo de quidditch se fue llenando paulatinamente por todos los alumnos que venían de desayunar. Mary y Alice estaban comentando algo acerca de un rubio de Slytherin que al parecer había coqueteado un par de veces con Mary, pero esta no sabia que hacer porque este era Slytherin y no podía evitar el recelo. La prefecta se prometió mentalmente preguntarle a su amiga pelirroja por el chico en otro momento mientras se despedía de las chicas y tomaba rumbo el vestuario del equipo de su casa. Al llegar vio como el equipo enteró salía en línea recta, y los fue saludando y deseando buena suerte uno a uno esperando a que James saliera el último, como era la costumbre.

-Lils! Ya me estaba asustando, pensaba que no vendrías a desearle suerte al mejor novio que has tenido nunca.-Se rió James con una sonrisa de niño travieso mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

-Bueno déjame que ponga en duda eso de mejor novio eh…porque que yo recuerde nunca he dicho semejante mentira.-Se burló ella de él, aunque quedaba claro que no lo decía enserio porque mientras tanto se había acercado al pelinegro demasiado, y al acabar la frase se alzó de puntillas y lo besó.

-Wow pues si me besas así a mi, no quiero pensar como besabas al que si que fue tu mejor novio..-La siguió molestando él con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara.

-Potter dese prisa, el partido comenzará en 5 minutos!-Escucharon que gritaba la profesora McGonagall a 10 metros de distancia mientras les dirigía a ambos una mirada estricta por su proximidad.

-Ya has oído pelirroja, el deber me llama…-Se rió entre dientes James mientras se alejaba de ella poco a poco, como si le costara horrores.-Pero sabes que podrías hacer por mi? Dejarme ese collar tan bonito que llevas…-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa él.-Sólo para que me de suerte, claro.-Añadió 2 segundos más tarde con una mirada tierna y sobreactuada en la cara, como si creyera que con ese argumento la chica no podría negarse.

-No sé no sé…realmente no te la has ganado…inténtalo la próxima vez.-Dijo ella con burla antes de acercarse rápidamente al capitán de quidditch, besarle en la boca ligeramente y salir corriendo hacia la grada mientras se reía, sin duda de él.

[…]

-POTTER VUELA RAPIDO HACIA LA SNITCH, SE DIRIGE A LOS AROS DEL EQUIPO DE LAS VIBORAS ASQUEROSAS…

-SEÑOR ADAMS O SE COMPORTA CON RESPETO O DEJARÁ USTED DE SOSTENER ESE MICROFONO EN MENOS QUE CANTA UN GALLO.-Se escucho regañar a la profesora McGonagall por los altavoces del estadio mientras todos los alumnos se reían.

-Si profesora….HAN VISTO ESO SEÑORES? JEFFERSON VA TRAS POTTER, SE COLOCA JUSTO A SU DERECHA, SE EMPUJAN UNO AL OTRO…UHHHHHHHH, PARECE SER QUE JEFFERSON SE HA CANSADO DEL JUEGO LIMPIO Y A SACADO A RELUCIR EL HECHO DE QUE ES UNA SERPIENTE, NO PARA DE EMPUJAR A POTTER,Y ESO VA CONTRA LAS NORMAS DEL JUEGO…TRAMPOSO DE MIERDA! OJALÁ TE CAIGAS DE LA ESCOBA!

-SEÑOR ADAMS! ACASO NO ME HA OIDO HACE 2 MINUT…POTTEEEEER! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!-Chilló histérica la profesora de transformaciones.

El buscador de Slytherin se había cansado de hacer el tonto contra James, y le empujó de la escoba haciendo que cayera desde 50 metros de altura, aunque entre el director Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall consiguieron estabilizarlo.

Lily se encontraba en un estado de histeria total, no podía creérselo, y tampoco podía aceptarlo.

-JAMES! JAMEEEEEEEEEEEEES!.-La pelirroja gritaba el nombre de Cornamenta desesperadamente mientras corría hacia el campo apartando a la gente, aunque era una misión realmente muy difícil porque las personas en vez de apartarse se iban acercando a curiosear como se encontraba el capitán de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó hasta allí, James ya se encontraba en una camilla, al parecer estaba inconsciente, y mientras Dumbledore guiaba la camilla hacia el castillo con la varita, los profesores se encargaban de dispersar a la multitud intentando hacerles entender que estaban molestando y que era una situación grave.

Lily corrió todo el camino hacia el castillo, y fue directamente a la enfermería, pero la enfermera Pomfrey no la dejó pasar alegando que necesitaba tranquilidad para trabajar.  
Fueron pasando las horas, al principio las puertas de la enfermería estaban llenas de gente, en su mayoría chicas que lloraban escandalosamente, y eso solo ponía a Lily más de los nervios. Según fueron pasando las horas, la gente empezó a irse, ya llevaban 6 horas esperando y solo quedaban los merodeadores, Lily, Alice, Mary y el equipo de quidditch al completo. Y cuando Lily estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron por fin y por ellas salió Dumbledore.

-Señores, señoritas, el señor Potter se encuentra estable, la enfermera Pomfrey ha podido sanarlo y bueno, estará durmiendo un par de días porque necesita recuperar fuerzas, pero a parte de eso…se encuentra totalmente sano.-anunció el director con una sonrisa, como esas que dedicas los abuelitos a sus nietos.

Enseguida hubo un cambio en el ambiente, y donde antes había miedo y desolación, ahora había felicidad y alegría. Poco a poco el equipo se fue porque tenían que ducharse y cenar, y las amigas de Lily se despidieron porque ya era tarde y alegaron que vendrían mañana a visitar a James.

Por el contrario los merodeadores y Lily se quedaron con la esperanza de poder ver al pelinegro.

-Director Dumbledore…seria posible que pasáramos a ver a James? Solo serán unos minutos por favor.-suplicó Lily con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas y el anciano al verla no pudo negarse.

-Pero sed breves y que no os pille Madame Pomfrey o nos meteremos todos en un buen lio.-les apresuro el director. Los 5 se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las puertas de la enfermería, vigilaron que la enfermera no estuviera a la vista y se colaron descaradamente.

-Que no nos pillen…JÁ! Pero el director no es él? Será un genio y todo eso, pero nuestro director es un calzonazos tremendo…-iba murmurándoles Sirius a los demás con una sonrisa pilla.-Dónde se ha visto que el mejor mago de todos los tiempo le tenga miedo a una simple enfermera?

Peter iba riéndose flojito de lo que decía Canuto, y Lily y Remus rodaron los ojos ante los comentarios tan fuera de lugar de su amigo.

-Back! Enserio te parece este un buen momento para ponernos a comentar si el director es o no es un calzonazos?-Le reprochó la prefecta.-Haznos un favor a todos y cállate un rato!-Le ordenó mientras se sentaba en la silla que había al lado de la cama donde James yacía blanco como la nieve y respiraba acompasadamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo que tu digas zanahor…-Pero Sirius no llegó a acabar la frase por miedo a la mirada cortante que le envió la chica.

Todos se colocaron alrededor de la cama del buscador, y hablaban entre ellos flojito para que la enfermera no los descubriese.

-En fin, llevamos aquí 1 hora y Cornamenta solo duerme, me gusta más cuando esta despierto, así es un aburrimiento…vámonos a dormir ya, y ya volveremos mañana cuando mi amigo el juerguista sea algo mas que un zombie…

-Anda si largaos ya los 3! Porque como tenga que aguantar un solo segundo mas al pesado de Black quejándose por todo juro por Merlín que le arrancare unas partes a las que tiene mucho aprecio y se las hare tragar!-Farfulló la pelirroja fuera de si mientras fulminaba al susodicho con la mirada.

-Venga Canuto, que para nosotros se ha acabado la hora de visita..-Comentó divertido Remus mientras cogía a su amigo por los hombros y lo guiaba a la salida, para evitar que su amigo siguiera provocando a la prefecta, y de paso así evitar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Lily llevaba horas deseando quedarse a solas con James, ella sabía que él se pondría bien pero aun así cuando lo miraba ahí durmiendo tan tranquilo no podía evitar preocuparse, de esa forma él no parecía el James del que ella se había enamorado, estaba demasiado quieto y tranquilo, pero aun así no podía evitar quedarse mirándolo, porque su James, estuviera quieto, saltando, riendo o llorando, siempre era guapo.

Sin darse cuenta ni recordarlo se fue quedando dormida en la silla, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él. De pronto la chica empezó a notar molestias, como si alguien no parara de moverla…

-…Lils-No podía ser él, Dumbledore les había dicho que estarí días enteros durmiendo, pero cuando abrió los ojos y alzó la vista, allí estaban los ojos de James, marrones profundos, abiertos y otra vez llenos de vida, como a ella le gustaban.

-James! Oh cariño! Como te encuentras? Estás bien? Te duele algo? No te muevas que voy a llamar a Pomfrey….-Balbuceó rápidamente la pelirroja mientras se levantaba apresuradamente de la silla y se ponía rumbo a la habitación de la enfermera sin recordar que en teoría ella no podía estar ahí.

-Eyyy! Quieta princesa! Estoy bien!-La interrumpió Cornamenta.-Anda vuelve aquí, que quiero verte bien de cerca, he estado a punto de morir, soy como un iluminado que ha vuelto del otro barrio, al menos me merezco 5 minutos en el paraíso con mi pelirroja..-Ronroneó el pelinegro divertidamente mientras extendía los brazos hacia ella para que volviera a donde estaba.

Lily miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Pomfrey y hacia la cama de James un par de veces, como dudando que hacer, finalmente decidió que prefería achucharse un rato con James mucho antes que despertar a la enfermera y que esta le echara una bronca grande por estar a esas horas en la enfermería y sin permiso.  
James vio en los ojos de ella la decisión que había tomado y sonrió seductoramente.

-Uf…estaba tan asustada, por estas cosas no me gusta el quidditch, un segundo estas bien y al siguiente te espachurras contra el suelo y adiós vida…-susurró Lily una vez que se tumbó en la cama con su novio.

-Lily…estoy bien, no ha sido nada, realmente no es la primera vez que me pasa esto, es muy común.-Intentó consolarla James mientras la abrazaba, pero al ver que en vez de mejorar lo estaba empeorando, añadió:  
-A demás todo esto no tiene nada que ver con el quidditch, es tu culpa, te pedí el collar para que me diera buena suerte y mira ahora, estoy medio moribundo..-Se burló él.

Pero Lily no reaccionó como el esperaba, no le devolvió la pulla como hacían usualmente, en su lugar se sentó entre las piernas de él, acercó su cara, le miró fijamente a los ojos y pronunció las palabras que seguramente lo cambiaron todo.

-Yo…nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo James, estaba aterrada, se me pasaron por la mente mil imágenes, recuerdos de todos los instantes vividos a tu lado, pero también vi imágenes nuestras, éramos nosotros siendo viejos y estando juntos, criando a nuestros hijos, viajando por el mundo…simplemente éramos nosotros dos ante un mundo lleno de cosas desconocidas, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que te necesitaba, en que te necesito para construir un futuro juntos, para poder respirar sin que me duela el corazón, para poder sentir estas mariposas en el estomago cuando te veo aparecer, para abrazarte-Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba tierna e intensamente.-Y sentir como te late el corazón…Lo sientes? Yo puedo sentir el tuyo, y lo que más deseo es poder sentir como te late cada día de mi vida, porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti, y mi vida es un autentico caos, pero lo único que sé es que te quiero James, te quiero tanto que el hecho de pensar en vivir en un mundo donde tu no existes, hace que yo no quiera existir.

Durante unos instantes que parecieron horas, se quedaron así, ella sentada encima de él y abrazados, rodeados por el silencio de la noche.

-James…?

Ella se separo lo justo, 2 centímetros a lo sumo, y lo que vio le provoco desconcierto.

-Mi amor? Estás…llorando?-Preguntó la prefecta en apenas un murmullo inaudible, como si temiera que al hablar alto el mundo pudiera venirse abajo. Él levanto la mirada, y tembló.

-Yo también te quiero Lily, te quiero des de el instante en que te vi cuando tenias 11 años, y eras bajita, tenias pecas en la cara y siempre llevabas trenzas. Te quiero des de que en clase de encantamientos me seguiste y no tuviste miedo de insultarme.-Se rio entre lagrimas James.-Te quiero des de que en cuarto te negaste a diseccionar a una rana viva para utilizarla en pociones, y des de que en quinto le pegaste un bofetón a Sirius porque te llamó calabaza humana. Te quiero des de que en sexto cogiste la gripe pero aun así no faltaste a mi primer partido como capitán de Gryffindor…te quiero des de que me diste el primer si Lily, yo te quiero.

Se besaron, se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera la primera y la última vez, porque ya no había miedos, ni tristezas, y tampoco había soledad, a partir de ahora serían ellos dos contra el mundo y eso era todo lo que necesitaban, y mientras se besaban como locos y se reían de felicidad, Lily se quitó el colgante en forma de L que llevaba, y lo metió en el bolsillo de James, porque el colgante daba suerte, pero ella ya no la necesitaba, lo tenía a él, y era para siempre.

* * *

CristinaB!


End file.
